


Noyade

by Less_Ayren



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Less_Ayren/pseuds/Less_Ayren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS Clexa rédigé suite à une idée eue après visionnage du trailer. Ecrit avant le début de la saison 3 ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noyade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient blablabla pas les personnages pas l'univers etc !  
> Ce one shot a été rédigé le 21 janvier aujourd'hui même juste avant le début de la saison 3. Donc si vous le lisez après l'avoir vue et que ça ne concorde pas, c'est normal :-)  
> Il m'est venu une idée après avoir vu le trailer et m'être renseignée par ci par là !  
> Je suis toute nouvelle dans ce fandom et j'ai du rusher les deux premières saisons pour être vite à l'heure hahaha !  
> S'il y a une chose de sûre... C'est que Lexa et Clarke illuminent l'écran. Ma sensibilité a pris une claque !  
> Allez, bonne lecture ;)

 

 

Qui suis-je ?

 

Trois mots alignés formant une banale question, à priori. Il suffisait en temps normal de donner nom et prénom pour prétendre être quelqu'un.

Trois mots quémandant innocemment l'identité d'une personne. Pour y répondre, encore fallait-il pouvoir s'attribuer le qualificatif de "personne". En était-elle toujours une désormais ?

Trois simples, stupides mots, pour composer l'interrogation la plus commune, insignifiante, qu'il puisse être. Pourtant, pour Clarke, cela demeurait une énigme bien difficile à résoudre.

 

            Son patronyme ? Elle préférait l'oublier. Récemment, il ne lui avait apporté que malheur. Il était trop difficile de le prononcer et de l'imaginer directement lié au meurtre de centaines de personnes. On la connaissait pour ça et surtout, on la recherchait. Ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle avait fait représentaient une menace pour les Natifs, sa tête étant mise à prix. Mais en dehors de la considération que pouvaient bien lui porter les peuplades terriennes, Clarke se voyait l'ennemie de sa propre personne : elle reflétait l'ombre d'une menace dont elle ne pouvait se défaire, lui collant à la peau.

 

            Peut-être la guérison et la quiétude passaient-elles par le changement, par l'éclat de cette identité qu'elle ne voulait que fuir. La jeune femme avait fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse la distinguer parmi les Natifs. Voulait-elle se reconnaître elle-même cependant, ou ses cheveux nouvellement rougeoyants agissaient-ils comme un masque qu'elle avait appliqué sur sa propre personne afin de toujours plus se dérober ?

 

            Trop de questions parcouraient encore ses pensées. Il y en avait tellement, fusant de toutes parts depuis ces trois mois, que cela en devenait douloureux, désagréable. Il fallait y mettre un terme, et cela commençait par le fait de s'occuper l'esprit ailleurs. De recommencer à vivre, simplement. Ou tout du moins, d'essayer...

 

            ... Et pour le moment, le corps chaud de Niylah réussissait plutôt bien à accaparer son attention. Cette jeune femme dégageait quelque chose d'hypnotique, et ses courbes dansant sous la lumière des bougies ne faisaient qu'augmenter frénétiquement le désir de son amante. S'il existait bien des remèdes contre l'anxiété, la crainte, le mal-être et le dégoût de soi-même, l'envie et le plaisir charnel en faisaient partie. La douceur de Niylah et son empathie avaient affecté Clarke de façon positive, lui permettant de temps en temps et pendant quelques heures parfois d'oublier d'où elle venait, ce qu'elle avait fait et... Ce qu'elle avait subi.

            Allongée, les yeux clos, la gorge sèche à cause de ses râles satisfaits, Clarke avait réussi en cet instant à s'abandonner complètement. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit ses yeux, non loin de la jouissance, la première chose qu'elle vit fut ce bras cramponné autour de sa cuisse, et l'étrange tatouage dont il était orné au niveau du biceps. Un dessin pour le moins mystérieux, formé de lignes composant une figure symétrique.

            La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière, comblée. La force de ce bras tatoué agrippé à elle, cette poigne ferme, presque autoritaire, semblait l'enivrer davantage. Un second bref regard lui permit d'entrevoir non pas la couleur claire de la chevelure de son amante, mais une autre teinte, plus foncée, qui se perdait dans une masse de tresses et de petites attaches décoratives.

            Les murmures et les geignements de Niylah la berçaient d'une voix douce qu'elle trouvait des plus agréables dans un tel instant, contrastant avec le ton habituellement intransigeant et froid qu'elle avait eu coutume d'entendre ces derniers mois. Les injonctions aux guerriers, les mots dénués de chaleur adressés aux membres des douze clans avaient mué en une mélodie suave qui charmaient la "Fille du Ciel".

            Les doux baisers, exquis, ne lui rappelaient que la caresse des lèvres charnues qui étaient venues se poser sur les siennes des mois auparavant, dans une tendresse qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer et dont elle la croyait incapable...

 

            ... Et lorsque c'en fut trop pour Clarke, qu'elle dut se résoudre à lâcher totalement prise sous les assauts langoureux qui l'obsédaient et l'envahissaient, un bref battement de cils lui permit de voir son amante poser un regard conquérant sur elle. Deux prunelles lumineuses d'un vert clair qui renvoyaient à la fois un air fier, indomptable, mais aussi un air assouvi, langoureux. Un air mystérieux et impénétrable auquel elle s'était accoutumée plus tôt.

 

_Lexa..._

Un soupir à peine audible qui ne parvint pas aux oreilles de Niylah.

Ce simple nom, ces quatre lettres furent comme un choc électrique lui parcourant le corps. Clarke dut se redresser subitement, sa partenaire montrant une mine désormais inquiète alors qu'elle serrait fort sa couverture contre elle.

           

            Qui était-elle ? Clarke Griffin, qui de son jeune âge avait déjà assassiné des centaines de gens. Cette Clarke Griffin là, qui avait été trahie sans rien avoir vu venir, s'étant laissée emporter par les sentiments. Et lorsqu'ils remontaient à la surface, cela lui procurait une douleur insoutenable.

Cette Clarke là, qui s'était noyée dans les yeux du Commandant...

 

 


End file.
